Oh Fionna
by Ana911
Summary: when a big war is to come, Marshall lee is focused in other thing, making a move on Fionna, will it work? what will Gumball think about it? find out! (btw, for a curious ffan, PoV mean Point of View)
1. Chapter 1

**Fionna's PoV: **

I ran as fast as I could, I could hear my heart beating, I wouldn't be late on the first day, I was _never_ late, suddenly someone parked his car next to me, following me, slowly "What are you doing? who are you? " I asked looking at the window of the car that was scrolling down "Want a ride, babe?" Marshall Lee teased me as he unlocked the door of his black convertible, "thank glob you are here you big dork" I pecked him on the cheek, and he turned a little bit red, it was kind of cute, considering, **_I_**was the only girl able to make him blush, because he _was_ in fact the bad boy every girl in school dreamed about, I dont really knew why, he was such a dork sometimes! I mean, he is hot and suff but he was not the type of guy I'd like to have as a boyfriend, he was not sweet at all, and, again **HE WAS A ****_HUGE_** **JERK**someimes I can't stand him, anyway, back to the story, he gave me a ride to the school "Thanks god we're just in time!" I ran to science class, I sat next to my lab partner, Garret Gumball, the hottest nerd, _EVER_ I really wanted him to be my boyfriend but he just saw me as a guy friend, I had a big crush on him...

**Marshall's PoV: **

I really loved her, she had the most beautiful blonde hair and blue sparky eyes that made me go head over heels, if I could ever show her how I feel...it was hard, I had a reputacion, and showing my feeling was not a par of it, besides, when she died I'd still be alive, forever...stupid curse, I dont know how to tell her, Im not 18 and Im actualy about 1000 years old! It was just hard to do, she would hate me forever, but I think this is why, the curse happened, if it didn't , I wouldn't had met her , i wouldn't have fallen for her, I just feel like she was ment for me and not for Garret, he was such a girl, he baked and _LOVED_ pink, for real, everything in his house was **pink** I hate that color, it was so irritating, and it tasted terrible, for real...anyway, I hope Fionna would see all of that and just think about me...I just wish...


	2. Chapter 2

**Marshall's PoV:**

I walked/floated to my class, I could see how some nerdy, readhead dropped all her books and looked at my feet that barely touched the floor, I did not relly care if she saw me or not, judjing by her looks she was a loner, and she probably wouldnt mention anything at all, I was thinking in Fionna still, I remember how I saw her walk away from the back, her perfectly formed hips, moving side to side, and it just drived me crazy, I got off my car and locked it,"How do I tell her" I kept thinking in my way to clas, when my toughts were cut by me bumping into my dest I didnt really care and left my backpack on my side, I took out my notebook, and pretended to put atention to the crap the teacher was trying to explain, but instead I was scribbling lyrics to a song I was making for Fi, a tousand years f heaaring teachers saying shit about math, I _should_ be a genious, but I clearly wasn't, I really hated math, I did the same exact stuff over the years, and still get it wrong "Damn _x_ why is it so dumb and gets lost all the time, and why the fuck do **we** have to find it?!" I tought to myself as I drew little hearts around Fionna's name "One day, Fi will be my queen"

* * *

**Fionna's PoV: **

The bell rang and again the bad boy bumped into me, grabbed my by the waist and asked me if I wanted to skip the next period with him, I _**loved**_adventure, but Cake would kill me, she really hated Marshall, especialy since what happened last friday...

* * *

**_flash back (no one's PoV)_**

_"GET OFF ME MARSHALL!"_

_"why should I bunny?" Marshall smirked and pushed Fionna down in the floor_

_Cake's ears perked up _

_"WHY ARE YOU HALF NAKED MARSHALL WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING, DUDE YOUR HANDS ARE ICE-COLD!"_

_" Stop it bunny, and just follow what I do" _

_Cake's eyes widened as she opened shut the door "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE-" _

_Marshall as wearing nothing but boxers, and Fionna's skimpy pijamas weren't helping the picture to look better, they were just wrestling, but to the day, Cake still think's Marhsall was trying to rape Fionna even tought they explained her and all..._

**_flashback done ( back to Fionna's PoV)_**

* * *

It was **totaly **not what it looked like and if Cake knew I skipped second period with him, she'll probaly hate his guts and make me take a pregnancy test, oh lord why did it look so bad!...


	3. Chapter 3

**Marshall's PoV:**

I think Im pretty happy that Fionna is coming over, just another excuse to be able to stare at her all day, but meh, I couldn't really stare at her in every class, I would be able to look into her eyes and even try to make my move, I had it all planned, perfectly! If it work ho I think it will, she will fall for me like Im for her in minutes, I just hope Garret doesnt ruin it, I tought to myself untill I hear a loud noise took me out of my daydream he teachers screaming and the kids running outside "A BOMB, GO OUT! A BOMB!" the history teacher, mister Simon screamed, the only thing I could figure was to hold Fionna so tight and fly her home, she was so scared she didn't even notice I was floating!

* * *

**Fionna's PoV: **

right when the nuclear explotion hit the floor Marshall carried me bridal style and _FLOATED_ out the school and as fast as he could I just grabed tight to him and closed my eyes protecting myself on his chest, I did not care how he was flying or where he was taking me, he was my best friend, my best bro, and he has a really worried expresion in his face "Marshy?" I looked at him and he looked back at me "where are you taking me?" he just looked at me and answered with a hint of worry in his voice "_somewhere safe_" was the only thing he said, he floated me to a forrest into a cave, inside it there was a little house, we turned on the TV, a strange channel was on, the people in it looked extremely pale and had huge fangs, just like Marshall "_vampires..." _ he said, I looked at him confused

* * *

**_shown in tv that day_**

_NEWS, HUMANS ARE EXINT! VAMPIRES ARE DEBASTATED AND MIGHT BE EXTINT SOON, NO FOOD!_

* * *

**Marshall's PoV: **

****"Fi, Im sorry, you are the last human" I told her, she looked at me horrified "w-what about you?" her voice crackled and she hugged me "Fi..." I sighted "I need to tell you..." I stood silent "tell me _what?_" Fi asked me, I looked a her eyes "Fi, Im not a human Im...Im...glob damn it IM A VAMPIRE" She stared at me, her expresion was blank and she didnt talk, she didn't move either, it was like, she was scared of me "Fi, I wont hurt you, you are my best friend" she fainted so I floated her to a room in there "goodnight little bunny, sleep tight..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fionna's dream...**

_Fionna was wandering though all of the dream realeam lost in her toughts and her hair floating behind her_

_then, a pale figure apeared infront of her, his ebony hair covering half his right eye, his eyes were hazel ad almos looked golden she could see her reflecion on his shyny eyes, she was completely naked, so was him, he suddenly hugged her "you're safe with me Fionna" she looked at him, she was certanly shorter than he was so she was looking up to him, he looked down at her and with loving eyes, he reached for her lips, so did she, somehow hipnotized by his look, in a second their lips were locked together, his hand lined her perfect curves to hold her hips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, it was perfect until the fragile gir woke from her slumber suddenly, to see the boy, Marshall Lee infront of her..._

* * *

**Fionna's PoV: **

As I saw him, I blushed he stared at me, he seemed sad, and ashamed of something he had done, I lokked onto his eyes, fogiving, whatever he had that got him so concerned "Marshall, I dont give two fucks if you are a vampire or not, I, I love you" with this I leaned to kiss him, he looked a bit confused but when our lips touched he kissed me back as if there was not a tomorrow, and it was posible it was so she did anyways "sure, your whole race is extinct, make out with a vampire" I feel like nothing mattered anyway...


	5. Chapter 5

**Fionna's PoV:**

I looked at Marshall as he broke the kiss so I could breathe, he looked tired and suddenly his face had become a bright red color,just as my cheeks had moments ago, my face was burning and so was his "Marshall I-I" I took at deep breath and looked at him in the eyes "Marhall, I love you" I said, somehow braking into tears, was I _afraid_ of him rejecting me? imposible, I was _never_ afraid of anything, except for that time I tought I would die when I broke four ribs, but, well, Marshall saved me that time too, that is when I decided I would NEVER ice-skate again, Marhall looked at me lovingly and carried me agiain, a hint of worry was still to be seen in his eyes "I love you too, bunny" he said in a surprysingly sweet voice I have never heard come from him before, he smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead, I think this is going to be okay for a while...

* * *

**Marshall's PoV:**

I dont know what happened to her, she's telling me she loves me all out of the sudden, I dont lnowwhat happens to me either, I act like never before, but Im lost in her eyes, her blue eyes, I could swim in her eyes for hours, I love her, I would be, god I dont even know how would it feel if she wouldn't had woken up "Fi?"

* * *

_**VEEEEERY SHOT CHAPTER IMSORRY IM GROUNDED AND CAN BARELY USE THE COMPUTER**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Um hey guys Im sorry for my lack of time writting and shit, but like, Im grounded, and I hate it, bu here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Fi, I promese to protect you, from anything that might hurt, because...I-I cant loose you..." The young vampire had lived an eternity, alone, and loosing his beloved every now and then, he wouldt stand it no more, especialy if Fionna was the one to loose or keep. "I cant loose you" echoed in his mind, he didnt notice but he was embracing the girl tighter than before, she just looked at twin tears running down though Marshall's face, she got lost on his hazel eyes, wich had a hint of yellow on them, she stared into his coal black pupils. _your eyes are the door to your_ emotions. Fionna remembered her sister Catelyn say that to her, and right now, all she could see in his eyes were, guilt, concern, and above all that, love, it was strange to ever see him like that, because _he was a jerk _and a bad boy and nothing would change that; Did Fionna get to the bottom of the rebel's heart? Suddenly, and awkwarly Fionna broke both their tought bubbles "I, um...Im going to check if I can find someone" Fionna took her cell phone out and started dialing all the numbers she remembered, "Finn" she said as she dialed the number a kid answered the line and fastly hung up "Great, at least I know he's alive" she kept dialing numbers only a few answerd, Garret, Finn, Jake, Miss Simone, but most importantly, Her adoptive sister Catelyn, she was rushed she was telling Fionna her location until the line cut "Great, now how will we know how many are alive still!?" A calmer Marshall looked at her, where did she say she was?" He asked gabbing some apples fome the fridge "Golden Gate bridge, she said there are only a few alive still" Marshall sat on his bed across the stairway "Well, Lets get going!" he said as he packed some stuff in a backpack, shirts, boxers, jeans, his BMO (Sort of like an ipod) and his gitar strapped across his chest "What? I haven't even got my stuff!" Marshall rolled his eyes and sarcasticaly told her "Where do you think we're going?" Fionna sticked her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes, Marshall Lee smirked, it was a strange situation for a bull sesion, but it somehow seemed right.

* * *

**A/N**

**it was very short chapter, but, it was a very good one too...I guess, but anyways, loves for everyone, peace thanks for the watches wich are, HOLY CRAP, 1850 VIEWS (its not a lot but its the most I've gotten)! thanks btw, for the support and favorites, dont forget to Read and Review, Im sorry for short chapters**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: mild Lemon on this ouo**

* * *

As they arived to Fionna's house, she packing in two backpack, clothes, a BMO and various videogames and movies in one, and in the other various sorts of fully functional weapons her, and her sister colected sinse they were kids; Fionna had this strange addiction to weapons same as many girls do with shoes, but...diferent...and well, Marshall just kind of fount it pretty handy in this kind of situation, while she packed he was just watching form a _safe_ distance, the way she moved and it seemed like she was gliding, the way her blonde hair swings when she walks and her sent, just like a fresh flowers smell, just so new so fresh so elegant, yet silly and casual, Fionna picked up a couple of underwear when she noticed Marshall was blushing furiously "Do you really hide all of that under those shagy shirts?" Marshall teased with a wide smirk going from ear to ear aproaching to her and hugging her from her back he startied planting kisses on her neck, Fionna froze and started to blushe the brightest shade of red humanly posible, Marshall's smirk just grew wider "Oh dont you look deliceous" he teased driving his hand from her shoulders to her hips and moving his lips to where his hands had just left, he could feel the blood pumping though her veins at a speed that made him even more excited "Im braking a rule you know?" Fionna unnable to understand his abstract teases asked "w-what rule?" Marshall smirked one more time "dont play with your food..." Fionna's face went from fantacios to a frown and a karate chap punch to marshall's head "_WHAT?!_" Marshall rubbed his head and frowned too "Jeez Fionna, it was just a joke" Fionna crossed her arrms on her chest "Well **_ I_**dont like that joke!" Marhall floated besides her and gave her a hug "okay then, I'll stop..."

* * *

**A/N: sorry for short chapters, but Im having writters block T-T**


End file.
